Danny Phantom (series)
]] Danny Phantom is an American animated television show created by Butch Hartman for Nickelodeon, produced by Billionfold Studios. It originally ran from April 3, 2004 to August 24, 2007. The show is about Danny Fenton, a teenage half-ghost boy, who frequently saves his town and the world from ghost attacks, while attempting to keep his ghost half a secret. It is distributed outside the United States by the Canadian animation company, Nelvana, the same as The Fairly OddParents (also created by Hartman). Production In February 2001, when Butch Hartman first developed the idea for a new show, it was originally titled Danny Phantom and the Spector Detectors, and it was supposed to be a show about a young, human ghost-fighter and a team of others who hunted and fought ghosts. However, Hartman later determined it would be cooler and better if the teen was a ghost, thus changing it just to ‘‘Danny Phantom". Among the other ideas that were considered before being rejected was the existence of a telepathic connection between Danny and Sam.'' The designs were helped by veteran character designer Stephen Silver, helping Hartman adding his own touches. All ''Danny Phantom characters have necks and five digits on each hand. The majority of the stories are usually written by Steve Marmel with input from Mark Banker, Butch Hartman, Marty Isenberg, and Sib Ventress. As with Hartman's show The Fairly OddParents, the music for Danny Phantom was written by Guy Moon. Moon wrote two versions of the theme song; the original was scrapped, but it can be heard here at Hartman's website. It has also been stated that the theme song was inspired by Queen's 1989 song "The Invisible Man" in "Interview with Butch Hartman", March 30, 2006. 53 episodes were purchased by Nickelodeon. On January 24, 2006, Nickelodeon announced that it has ended support for new episodes of the series. Butch Hartman has said that although no new episodes would be made, the show would still continue to be broadcast "for years to come". Fans of the show expressed outrage at the cancellation, citing Butch Hartman's admission on his forums that he wished to create more episodes; however his initial public statement on his personal forum that he is willing to make more episodes if the show is picked up again. The series ended with the episode "Phantom Planet". Fans have continued to praise the show even after its cancellation, and this, along if there's successful ratings for T.U.F.F. Puppy, might help Nickelodeon to reconsider continuing production for Danny Phantom. Plot "Danny Phantom" centers on the life and adventures of 14-year-old Danny Fenton, an unpopular boy attending Casper High. He lives with eccentric ghost hunting parents and an overbearing older sister, Jazz. Upon pressure from his best friends, Sam and Tucker, he wanders inside his parent's Ghost Portal. He accidentally presses a button that zaps his entire body, infusing his DNA with ectoplasm, transforming him into a half ghost boy. Danny, who calls himself 'Danny Phantom' in ghost form, develops the ability to fly, become invisible, and turn his body intangible. Over time Danny becomes more powerful and develops other powers which he has to learn to control. Danny panics over his ghost powers at first, but he soon realizes that he can use his powers to protect his town from ill-meaning ghosts. After the defeat of a Lunch Lady Ghost, Danny turns to the life of a superhero, using his powers to rid his hometown of Amity Park from the various ghosts (either entities/monsters or spirits of the deceased from another dimension) that plague it. Danny's best friends, technophile Tucker Foley and Goth-minded ultra-recyclo vegetarian Sam Manson support Danny and help him with his ghost fighting. Aside from a variety of ghosts, Danny faces threats of many calibers, including vengeful ghost hunter Valerie Gray, other half ghost/rival Vlad Masters, and even his own parents--being ghost hunters, they view Danny Phantom (and any ghosts) as a menace to society. In addition, Danny tries to keep his secret safe from his classmates, teachers, and family. Throughout it all, Danny slowly realizes his own potential and his purpose, while his worlds - both the Ghost Zone and Earth - slowly begin to accept him as their defender. Characters Main Protagonists Major Characters Villains Episodes Theme song The Danny Phantom ''theme song was first heard in "Mystery Meat", and last heard in "Phantom Planet". It was based off of the original theme song, but was changed to be mostly rapped. This is because the show was originally going to have an episode showing how Danny got his powers, but when the show decided not to do it, they needed to have the theme song explain Danny's origins. After "Memory Blank", the opening is changed to have the DP emblem on Danny's jumpsuit. Video games There have been two video games released thus far for the show. * ''Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy (Game Boy Advance) * Danny Phantom: Urban Jungle (Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS) Characters from the show (mainly Danny) have also been featured in other Nickelodeon video games. The characters appear in the following Nick games: * Nicktoons: Summer Camp (TV games) * Nicktoons Basketball (PC) * Nicktoons Movin' Eyetoy (Play Station 2) * Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing (PC) * Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy (Game Boy Advance) * Nicktoons Unite! ''(Nintendo GameCube, Play Station 2, Nintendo DS, and Game Boy Advance) * ''Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island (Nintendo GameCube, Play Station 2, Nintendo DS, Game Boy Advance) * Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (Wii, Play Station 2, Nintendo DS) * Nicktoons: Globs of Doom (Wii, Play Station 2, Nintendo DS) In arcade: * Nicktoons Nitro (USA) In mobile phone: *''Nicktoons Mini Golf'' (USA, www.nick.com) Trivia *Some Danny Phantom characters and themes made a cameo in The Fairly OddParents, but only Crash Nebula and the Crimson Chin have made a cameo in'' Danny Phantom''. *When Nickelodeon announced the show's cancellation, Danny Phantom fans in New York City protested to save the show. Category:Database